Their Immediate Family
by dragoneyes5000
Summary: After the death of Lily and James.Harry and Hermione are reunited when they are told in the will that they're the guardians of Harry's 5 year old twin brothers. HHr AU FIC
1. The Worst Kind of News

**_Their Immediate Family_**

**_By: Dragoneyes5000_**

**_Disclaimer: I own only the plot. Although I wished I owned the characters but alas they already have an owner…sigh_**

**_Chapter One: The Worst Kind of News_**

"What? When, w…where how did it h…happen?"

"They were coming home from the annual Hospital Ball when a drunk driver collided with them causing the car to swerve into an oncoming tanker truck. Uncle James couldn't do anything to prevent what happened next. They both died on the spot. The drunk driver is currently in a coma."

Shaking from the dreadful news she just heard Hermione Granger sank into her leather office chair and choked back a sob that was ready to erupt from her. Inhaling and then exhaling she asked, "When is the funeral?"

"Um…It was this morning. Aunt Lily and Uncle James will stated that if anything happened to either of them they both wanted a quick service and to be cremated."

Angrily Hermione stood up, "What? Why wasn't I informed earlier? Why now after it's all over. Dammit Drake you should have called earlier."

Drake sighed over the phone, "I know, but it was a shock, still is a shock to me and everyone else."

Hermione started pacing as a distraction but it didn't work. She sank back into her chair and ran a hand over her brown unruly curly hair and closed her eyes going into deep thought. Mio Dio she sighed, why is it always the good people bad things happen to.

She'd known Lily and James for over ten years. They were the two most hardworking people Hermione had ever met. They both were from rival wealthy families. At eighteen they'd met and fell in love but when their parents found out about their relationship and forbid them from seeing one another. After graduation from their respective prep schools they both ran away and got married never looking back. Supporting each other throughout college they both graduated with honors and worked their way up into creating a multi-billion dollar company through their blood and sweat. After all that they went through their respective family finally came around and being the loving kind people they were Lily and James forgave them and welcomed them back into their lives. Even after thirty-four years of marriage and three children Lily and James were still hard working but all came to an end yesterday.

Hermione was suddenly brought back to reality when she heard Drake who was still on the line. "Hello…Hermione…are you still there?"

Putting the receiver back to her ear Hermione sighed and answered, "Yes I am. Sorry was just thinking of the past. Um…how is _he…_I mean the boys holding up?"

"They're a little shook up. The _boys_ are currently staying at the Weasleys," he answered.

"Oh…I see…and H…um...is…," stopping abruptly Hermione trembled as to what she was just going to ask. "Is that all Drake?"

"No…um…Hermione…Uncle James and Aunt Lily left a will."

"What's Lily and James' will have to do with me Drake?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Well you see...in order to read their will all immediate family members must be present and accounted for…and since you're a member you must be present," before Drake could continue Hermione cut in.

"What are talking about I must be present, I'm not a member of the family." Well at least not any longer. Not after what happened.

Drake also known as Draco Malfoy who happened to James and Lily's lawyer and also their best friend's son sighed and shifted. "Look Hermione, I know but the will clearly states that you need to be present during the reading…it is of utmost urgency that you are there."

Hermione sighed angrily at Drake. "Do you know what you're asking me to do? I don't think I can show up Drake," she said shakily. "Not after all that's happen. I don't think I can face seeing you-know-who (A/N: I couldn't resist…hehe) not after all the years that have past," she whispered.

Drake shook out grumpily, "Don't you think I don't know that? Santa Maria Hermione!" "I'll be there with you every step of the way. You need to stop running away and come back and face your demons!"

"I'm not running away from anything Drake. I've been where I've always been since I left five years ago." Hermione snapped.

"Look it's been a rough day for both you and me. I need you to be here soon so that we can do the reading. Please come." He asked

Hermione walked to the window and looked down to the streets of Palermo and then looked up to see herself in the glass. She looked weary. Her eyes were puffy and her face pale as a ghost. She sighed once again and rubbed her temples feeling a migraine coming…

"Okay…I'll come but I'm leaving as soon as the will has been read." She told him.

Draco sighed in relieve. "Good. Thanks. Look I'm sorry for your loss. I know what Aunt Lily and Uncle James meant to you and vice versa. Come what may Hermione wants you get here things are going to change but it will all work out. I know it will. Just trust me. I got to go but let me know when you arrive okay…bye…and take care…"

Hermione put down the phone and looked at it in puzzlement wondering what Drake was talking about. She sighed and decided she had enough for today. She packed up and left to go home to prepare to see the place and the people she thought she'd never see again.

**A/N: Hi…this is my time posting a fic…I hope u you all like it so far…please review…thanks…**

**Dragoneyes5000**


	2. Shocking Revelations: Part 1

**A/N: Hey I got a review…Woot Woot!**

**Thanks to _where-my-heart-resides _for my very 1st review…as u can see I'm very excited…but anyways onwards with this…**

**Disclaimer: Owner of plot only…characters belong to JKR (pouts… no fair)…ah well at lest we've got the freedom to play with her characters minds and do what ever we want with them, no? (Smirks and rubs hands evilly)**

_**Their Immediate Family**_

_**By: Dragoneyes5000**_

**_Chapter Two: Shocking Revelations Part 1_**

By the time Hermione emerged from the jam-packed security department of England's Heathrow Airport she was ready to turn tail and go back home. Home, she thought, where was that exactly? Sighing in frustration she hailed a taxi. The taxi pulled up at the curb and she got in. "34 West Bengal please," she told the driver.

Leaning back Hermione closed her eyes. She had not gotten a wink of sleep the night before. So many memories and thoughts bursting at the seams of her brain emerging like a flying star field at her one after another. She had called Drake on the plane telling him what time she would arrive and he had given her the time and the address where his new offices were located. She was still perplexed as to what he meant at the end of their conversation yesterday. That too had caused her lack of sleep.

Opening her eyes, Hermione eyed her watch. It was now 11 a.m. and she had to be there at 2 p.m. She had enough time to check into her hotel and freshen up and prepare for what was to come.

Across town in his office at that moment, sat a man in his early 30's just staring into space. He looked as if he too hadn't gotten a shut eye. He was interrupted from his thoughts when a man knocked on the door and opened it revealing himself. The man was about 6'3 and had ginger red shoulder length hair. He was wearing an expensive blue suit with a white silk shirt neatly ironed.

"Harry?" he question.

Turning towards the ginger haired man, Harry sighed and said, "Hey Ron."

"Man you look like bloody shit! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at home?" Taking a closer look at Harry, Ron scrutinized him closer. Harry's black Armani suit was all crimpled. He had black untamed hair but it was even more so untamed now, his glasses which he needed to wear were flung across from him forgotten. He looked all haggard. His eyes were bloodshot as if he didn't sleep a whole month even though he was accustomed to not getting sleep for that much period. Also His body language which was usually on alert at this time in the day was on hiatus.

"You're still in the same suit you were wearing yesterday morning? Hell, did you even go home last night?" he asked. Before Harry could speak Ron intervened again. "What are you still doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be with the boys at home? Don't tell me you forgot about them? Mate, I know you tend to forget things but Harry, not even you could forget your brothers, especially at a time like..." He was interrupted when Harry suddenly flung himself out of his seat and grabbed hold off Ron's crisp white shirt and pulled him forward.

"Don't tell me what and where I should be at a time like this. I know exactly where I have to be. Got that?" Harry snapped angrily.

"Whoa, chill mate," Ron said a bit shaken up by Harry's explosion of anger on him. Raising his hands up in surrender Ron tried to loosen Harry's tight hold but to no avail.

"Look Harry," Ron paused, then, "I can't begin to tell what it like is to loose a parent let alone two at the same time. I know it's going to be few rough days and maybe months for you but no matter what, you've got people who are here to support you anytime." Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder and patted him.

Harry unclenched his grip on Ron and let out a huge sigh and sat back down in his chair. He rubbed his face and temples in frustration. "I'm sorry Ron. It's been a little rough so far, especially with the boys. I caught them packing a bag last night and when I asked where they were going…Do you want to know what they told me…infact here's Jordan's directed quote, **_"Me and Nikko don't really know you and you don't know us. All we knows about u is what mummy and daddy say, that you is our older brother. So me and Nikko feel we should go find mummy and daddy and go live with them instead."_** Do u know what that did to me? To hear my own 5 year old brother talk that way. It hurt. It hurt to know that I never sat down with them and got to know them. I spent all my time traveling instead. Hell I can't even tell you the last time I saw my own parents. Now they're gone and the boys loose the only people who were always there for them," he sighed in aggravation. "Since the service yesterday they haven't spoken or come anywhere near me until I went looking for them then. They hate me. I don't know what I'm going to do." He told Ron

"They don't hate you Harry. Like they said they don't know you. Give them a few days to get to know you and see that you're not going anywhere. They'll come around. What did you say to them then when they told you they were going to look for your parents?" Ron asked quietly.

"What did want me to say? I went into shock mode. Luckily Dobby heard and calmed them down. As soon as they fell asleep I couldn't wait to get out of there so I left and drove around a bit and then decided to come here."

Ron glanced around looking for something to say to his friend but nothing came. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was after noon. Remembering what Harry told him about his parents' will Ron straightened and asked, "Hey don't you have to Draco's to hear the reading of your parents' will this afternoon?"

Suddenly remembering Harry jumped up and checked the time on his wrist watch. "Damn, look at the time. I have to get to the house to change and check on the boys. Thanks Ron."

Straightening and walking out the door Harry looked at himself in the mirror and scowled, "Blood hell I do look like bloody shit."

2 p.m. In Front of Draco's Office Building

Hermione didn't know how long she had been standing there on the busy pavement watching the doors of the tall blue and white building. She wanted to turn and go back to her hotel and curl up in the bed and never leave until her flight back to Italy. I can do this. All I've got to do is go in there, hear what the will says and leave. Simple as that! She thought. Right! She turned and looked at the doors again. Yes I can do this! I know I can! I'm not the naïve fool I was 5 years ago. I've grown up since then. No one can or will ever hurt me again. Sudden courage plucking up Hermione turned back to the building and squared her shoulders and walked determinedly towards the doors.

Harry's patient was running out. He'd been in Draco's posh office for more than half an hour. Running a hand through his hair like he'd done so many times in the past was suddenly beginning to annoy him.

"Where's that brat. He's always running late to make a grand entrance just like that wanker called his father," sneered a tall black haired man. He was dressed in a jeans and a white silk shirt.

"Cool down Sirius," said another man sitting on his right. This man was brown haired and was dressed in a brown three piece suit. "Draco will be here soon. He must been kept back by a client or something," he said calmly.

"Oh please Remus, I bet he's off shagging that said client or something. The boy can never pass up a skirt. You know that. Just like his bloody father I tell you."

"Would you lay off him? I don't know why you dislike him so much. He's your cousin's son," said Remus

"He is nothing like Cissa," snapped Sirius.

"Would you two twits stop arguing? Draco will be here soon," snapped a woman sitting next to Harry. She was about 5'4 in height, properly dressed in a lilac chiffon skirt suit and had a short bob cut hair style which was died red. "I swear we can't go anywhere with you two. The way you carry on in public. It's embarrassing," she sighed in frustration.

"Sorry darling. You know we don't mean to," Remus said taking the said woman's hand and kissing it.

Pulling her hand back she turned her head to the brown haired man she said tightly, her lips thinning, "Your sweet talking isn't going to work this time Remus. I've had it up to here," she said slashing a manicured hand to her throat.

Sirius snickered at his friend.

"But…" Remus started

But the woman intervened, "I don't want to hear another word. Don't you two have any consideration towards Harry? He's just lost his parents, your best friends," she said pointing to them both. "You've been at it since yesterday,"

"It's alright Tonks. I don't mind. If they didn't talk and argue like normal then everything would feel different. We need things to continue like nothing happened," said Harry quietly.

"But Harry…" before she could continue the door opened emerged a young man around Harry's age. He was tall about 6'3. He was pale colour looking as if all his blood had been drained. He had a long pointy face and had short white blond hair.

"Sorry I'm late. Got kept back by a client," he drawled out in a thick English accent.

Sirius shot Remus knowing look which was caught by Tonks who in turned glared at him to shut it.

Ignoring Tonks' glare Sirius asked Draco silkily. "So Draco was this client female with long legs that you just couldn't pass up," Sirius asked silkily.

"Sirius!" shouted an enraged Tonks.

Holding up a hand at Tonks, Draco smirked, "Well Black, **this client of mine **_**does** _as a matter of fact have very long and did I mention sexy legs and talk about that body…whoa…a man can hardly go ahead and pass that up now can he?" he said smiling

sneakily while looking at Harry as he said that.

Harry's patient finally running out he vacated his chair and stood up and glared at Draco and said heatedly, "Would you just bloody get on with why we're all here. I have better things to do and than sit here and wait for you to have your daily shag with some whore."

Draco's anger started to flare but he calmed himself down. Now was not the time to get into a fight with Potter.

Sitting behind his desk Draco pulled out a file from his draw and opened it. Then he looked at the people sitting before him and said, "We have to wait a few minutes for one more person to show then we can get started," he told them. Looking at his watch and sighing Draco thought she should have been here by now. She said she just needed a few minutes to compose herself.

Draco was shaken out of thought when Harry said, "What do we have to wait for? We're the only people you said were mentioned in my parents' will and you told me the twins didn't need to be here today."

Draco looked at Harry and was about to tell him when there was a knock on the door and Draco's secretary poked her head in. "Miss Granger is here Sir," she said. She opened the door wider revealing a pale looking Hermione standing there.

Loud gasps filled the room from all the occupancies except Draco. It had all gone quiet. Everyone was staring at the doorway as if they'd seen a ghost. Harry had stopped breathing all together. He just stood there staring at Hermione. She hadn't changed since the last time he'd seen her. She still looked breath taking beautiful with her large brown sad eyes and her long unruly brown curls. Today she was a bit pale but still beautiful all the same. She was wearing Burgundy skirt suit which showed quite a bit of leg. Suddenly remembering what Draco had said earlier about his sexy leggy client, Harry's anger peaked to maximum. That rotten good for nothing bastard! If he touched her, so help me God I'll kill him and throw him to the sharks! He thought in exasperation. He was interrupted from his plans of killing Draco when a smiling a bit Hermione said, "Hello everyone."

**A/N: Well that's part 1 of this chapter…I hope u all like it…please R&R**

**Coming up next: Reading of the will…**


	3. Shocking Revelations: Part 2

A/N: First of all thanks to all those who reviewed. Please continue doing so. I know many of u are confused but like I told someone it's just my way of keeping you guys guessing what's to come next.

Disclaimer: Well I think we all get that Harry Potter and all that pertains to it is not ours.

Their Immediate Family

By: Dragoneyes5000

Chapter 3: Shocking Revelations Part 2

Hermione was never quite that nervous more than at that moment being gawked like she was a ghost. The only person in the tranquil room who wasn't gaping like a fish was Draco. Looking at the other four people in front of her Hermione could tell they were not expecting her presence today.

Sirius' expression was the most revealing of them all. His eyes were literally bulged out of its sockets and his jaws were dropped open. Next to him Remus was quite astonish but less so than Sirius. Turning to the third person in front of her Hermione could tell Tonks was angry but for the life of her Hermione didn't know why. Her eyes were narrowed, her lips thinned and hers jaws clenched as if holding back from saying anything.

Dismissing Tonks, Hermione turned and looked at the last person in the room. Harry. He hasn't changed a bit she thought. Today he stood tall, his broad shoulders straight and a bit stiffened. His black hair was still shaggy as ever no matter how much product was used to tame it. Just like hers. She always thought that it was a big coincidence that the two of them had wild untamed hair. His body still looked good as ever even more so with age. Looking up and locking her eyes with his green smoldering ones, Hermione stopped breathing as her heart skipped a beat. He wore no facial expression of astonishment or whatsoever. He just stood there staring at her blankly or so Hermione thought.

Her thoughts were cut short when Remus said quietly but loud in enough for everyone to hear, "Hermione? Is that really you?"

"You mean you see her too. That that person standing before us is just not a figment of my imagination," said Sirius coming out of his shock. He shook his head and then walked up to Hermione and pinched her cheeks and when he felt the flesh between his fingers, he jumped back and exclaimed, "Holy crap! It is you," Turning to the others he said excitedly, "Look everyone, it's Hermione. She's back. She's real. Not a hallucination."

Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or cry at that moment. Breathing in deeply and then out she opted to just smile and said, "Yes it's really me." Turning to Sirius, she told him, "You're not hallucinating Sirius. I'm standing right in front of you in the flesh."

With that said Sirius made a sudden move and pulled Hermione into his arms and gave her a bone-crushing hug sucking out all the air from her lungs. After a full minute or so he relinquished her from his grasp allowing her to breathe again but then she was pulled into another crushing hug courtesy of Remus. When he let her go Hermione saw that both he and Sirius were fighting back tears. Smiling, she walked up to Tonks and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek saying, "It's good to see you again Tonks. It's been so long." In which she was given in return a nod and cool smile. Smiling as though not noticing the cold welcome she got from Tonks, Hermione turned to Harry who was still staring blankly at her and said in a soft voice, "Hello Harry. I'm…uh…sorry about your parents. They were good people. They didn't deserve to go like the way they did."

Harry nodded but didn't say anything. He turned to Draco and bit out, "If that's all the surprises you've got for us this afternoon I would like to get on with why we're here."

Hermione felt like she'd gotten a slap in the face. She could tell to that Remus and Sirius was also shocked at Harry's attitude towards her. Tonks sat down and didn't say anything although she too was a little mystified. Looking at Draco, Hermione saw that that he was watching her as if asking permission to say something to Harry but she shook her head saying no. Little did they both know that Harry saw the exchange and was pissed off about it.

Taking her seat Hermione said to Draco, "Yes let's get to it shall we?"

Sighing Draco resumed his seat and shuffled his papers.

"We're here today, March 9th, 2006 to read the last will in testimony of Mr. James and Mrs. Lily Potter. This will was made three weeks prior to their deaths. Uncle James and Aunt Lily made separate wills in case any of them were deceased before the other and another will which they both made in case they both went the same time," he said explained. "Their joint will is the one we will be reading." When everyone nodded in understanding Draco picked up the sheaf of papers and began reading.

"**_Hello my darlings. This is Lily by the way. James is beside me. He doesn't want to do this. He says we're immortal and we're going to live forever and don't need this crap. Those were his words. I had to force him to do this. As usual. You all know what he's like when he doesn't want to do something. But enough about James I as much I love the insufferable prat that he is." _**

Everyone in the room either smiled or chuckled at that. The only person quiet was Harry. Draco continued reading.

"**_If you all are hearing this letter then that means and James and I died at the same time. Just like I always imagined we would. James wants us to get on with it. He says he has to kick Sirius' ass and I'm wasting valuable time. So without further ado here's the one, the only James Potter." _**

"_**Hey you people of the living world. As can see I am now part of the dead world. So sad! In the words of Simple Plan "How could this happen to me". Anyways Lily is glaring at me to get on with it so let's get to it shall we."**_

"**_To Sirius, my friend and brother, you've been there like no other during the worst and best times in my life. This is something Lily and I know you'll love and you've always wanted of mine. Sirius today's your lucky day mate. Today mate, we leave you my 150 classic motorcycle collection .Right now I bet your eyes are bulged and your jaw is hanging opening mate. Am I right or am I right!"_**

In truth just like James said, Sirius looked exactly like James described he would. Except that Sirius had tears in his eyes.

Draco continued reading.

"**_To Remus, you too have been there for me. You were the one who told me to follow my heart and my dreams. And it's thanks to you that Lily and I were able to be together and for that I and Lily thank-you a thousand times and more. Lily wanted you and Tonks to have the Villa in Greece. She said that that place has a special meaning to you both. Special meaning eh? I want to know but Lily doesn't want to tell me. She says it's not any of my business. Are you keeping secrets from Sirius and me? I thought we were all friends that shared everything. But don't worry I forgive but that doesn't mean I won't haunt you for the rest of your life for keeping secrets. Also we want Tonks to have Lily's Black XK Series Jaguar."_**

Remus chuckled at James' words and Tonks was smiling. She had tears running down her cheeks. "I told Lily when James bought the car for her that I wished I could get one and now she's gone she gave me hers," she said sniffing behind a kerchief. Understanding Remus grasped her hands and held it tightly.

"**_This is Lily here again. To Hermione, my beautiful girl. It's been so long. I hope and pray you are here today at this reading. We've missed you so much over the passed years. James and I want you to have the villa in Tuscany and we've given you 25 percent of Potter Industries and a place on the board of directors. Also I want you to be the chairwoman on all of my charity foundations."_**

Hermione was shell shocked. She couldn't believe it. What were they thinking, giving her quarter of Potter Industries? She looked at the people sitting beside her. Remus and Sirius were smiling in congratulations to her and Tonks was looking uncomfortable and staring over Hermione's shoulder. Turning Hermione saw Harry looking right at her. His eyes were cold with fury and his jaw and hands were clenched tightly. Looking at him intently she tried telling him she didn't know anything about the shares. But he continued watching her coldly.

Harry laughed bitter inwardly at Hermione's expression. Who was she trying to kid looking astounded at the information they just heard with those big brown eyes of hers? He always knew she had his parents wrapped around her fingers but he didn't know just how much till then.

"Draco, are you sure you read the right person's name?" Hermione asked

"Off course I did Hermione. It's right here on this paper." He answered.

"But…" Hermione started.

"Hermione dear. James and Lily would have really wanted you to accept. They loved you just like one of their own. You know that." said Sirius.

"Yes, I Know. But..."

"But nothing," interrupted Remus.

"Um…may I continue? We've got a lot to get through as yet," said Draco

"Please do," Tonks Said.

Draco read on.

"**_James back here. To our sons, Harry, Jordan and Nikko, your mother and I leave the remaining 3 quarters of the company to be divided equally amongst yourselves along with the remaining assets. In the case of Jordan and Nikko being so young we leave their shares to be looked after by guardian until their 21st birthdays. We have set up 2 trust funds in their name also which will aid their bringing up until their 21st birthdays."_**

Draco was interrupted by Harry when he asked. "Who are the boys' guardians?"

Hermione saw Draco shift uncomfortably in his seat. He twitched and then said, "I was getting to that Potter." He picked up the papers again and started reading.

"**_Lily here. We finally come to the last part of this will. The boys' guardian. James and I have thought very hard about who should be the twins' guardian just in case anything happened to us. It was very tough. We trust everyone who's here today with our lives and with the lives of our children. We spent many hours discussing it and we decided that the boys' guardians should be Hermione…"_**

"What?" Harry stood up towering over everyone. He was beyond furious. His eyes were flashing with red hot anger. How could his parents do that to him? He thought getting angrier. Jordan and Nikko were his brothers he enraged, not hers. Hell he may not know his own brothers well but he was still their flesh and blood whereas she was just an ex-…

"Potter sits down? I'm not finished," Draco said.

Turning to Hermione, Harry laughed bitterly and bit out, "Don't think you're getting the boys without a fight from me, I'll see you in hell first."

Hermione was reeled backwards. If looks could kill Hermione knew she would joining Lily and James up in the great sky at that moment. Harry was so furious. The veins on his forehead were visible and was he trying hard to strain himself from lashing out at her. Me, guardian of the boys? Mio dio! Had James and Lily gone mad in the last few weeks of their lives? She thought.

"Potter I said I wasn't through and if you make one more threat to Hermione I'll file charges and don't think I won't." Draco said standing up and staring coldly at Harry. "Now sit down and let me finish."

Harry wasn't backing down he looked coldly at Draco but a hand held him back. Turning back Harry saw Sirius beckoning to sit back down. Glowering at Sirius, Harry obeyed.

Picking up the paper Draco looked at Harry and finished.

"**_We spent many hours discussing it and we decided that the boys' guardians should be Hermione and Harry."_**

Sucking in his breath Harry was left speechless. Santa Maria! What more surprises did his parents have for him today he thought?

If Hermione was shocked before, she was even more so now hearing that last bit of the will. Her and Harry co-guardians of 5 year old children? Hermione looked up at the ceiling and silently prayed that that was all the surprises Lily and James had for her today. She was shaken out of her prayers when Draco continued.

"Uncle James and Aunt Lily also left these letters for both of you and the boys," Draco said handing Harry and Hermione their respective letters and giving the boys' letters to Harry. "If any of you need to clear up we can do so another time. I think we've been through enough for today." He said glancing at both Harry and Hermione.

Clearing her throat Tonks said, "Yes. That's a good idea Draco. We all need to take the time to digest all that's been said here today.

Remus and Sirius both stood and nodded then walked to the door. Remus held it open so Tonks could pass and they all disappeared.

Still furious from earlier Harry stood up and looked at both Draco and Hermione and said, "We'll definitely talk later," and with that said he left leaving Draco and Hermione alone.

AN: Well that's the end of this chapter…Please read and review.

Laters,

_**Dragoneyes5000**_


	4. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill by now…**

**Their Immediate Family**

**By: Dragoneyes5000**

**Chapter 4: A Trip Down Memory Lane**

Leaving Draco's office Hermione didn't feel like going back to the hotel right away. She needed time to assimilate all the happenings of the last couple of hours. She still couldn't believe how drastic her life had changed in those few hours spent during the reading of the will. She'd left Italy that morning thinking she only had to hear the reading and she'd be out of there in a flash and back home by the next morning. Oh how wrong she was she thought.

Feet aching from all the walking Hermione spotted a park bench and sat down. Going back to her thoughts, realization hit Hermione of what Draco's cryptic words at the end of their conversation meant the day he'd phoned her. He knew exactly what was coming and didn't warn her. She'd left his office right after everyone cutting of his attempt at apologizing, telling him she needed to think. Now calmed a bit she regretted her hasty retreat.

Hermione didn't know how long she sat on the bench. Lifting her head and looking around she saw many people rushing about the busy streets coming in and out of taxis, the double decker buses stopping to pick and off load passengers. Looking up at the sky and then at her watch Hermione was astounded at the time. It was now 6 pm. No wonder they were all rushing around she thought. The day had ended. Standing up, Hermione adjusted her purse string and started looking around for a cab. She saw one coming and hailed it and got in giving the driver the hotel's address.

In her suite, Hermione took a long and relaxing bath in the tub. She wasn't feeling hungry. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep. But now lying down on the cool silk sheets she was avoid of sleep. Closing her eyes, Hermione's mind drifted to her past.

She was seven years old when she was placed in the State orphanage. Her birth mother said to be unfit to raise her. What she remembered of her life before seven was a bit hazy. She remembered her mother and her moving from one place to another every few months, every time moving in with a different man. All kinds of people coming in and out of the house day and night getting drunk on alcohol and high on pot and behaving outrageously. At those times Hermione would go and crawl under the bed and cry herself to sleep dreaming of being anywhere but there.

She also remembered her mother every time slapping and yelling obscene words at her like "I wish you were never born" and "Keeping you was the biggest mistake I've ever made" when ever she interrupted them. Hermione always thought she didn't mean it until the last time her mother had hit her causing her to fall down the stairs breaking her leg in the process.

Her dream came true the day the police came busting through the house and took away her mother and the man they were living at the time with. She was moved to the orphanage but living there wasn't any better. Miss Cranky, the woman who was in charge was just as hard and unkind as her own mother. She would laze around all day and have Hermione and the other kids do all the chores. The only time she was remotely kind to them was when they had visitors. One time Hermione remembered calling her up on it and she was dealt a slap across the face and forced not to tell anyone or else. After that Hermione pretty much never said another word about it and did what she was told.

At school she was the brightest person the teachers ever knew or so they said. She was always on her own, her head stuck in some book or doing work. All the teachers liked her and never had any complaints much to the aggravation of Ms. Cranky. She was disliked by all her peers who called her a Know-it-all bitch as time grew. Hermione never told them anything, always keeping to herself. Even if the teachers did realize what was going on they never said anything and vice versa.

Drifting back to reality, Hermione sat up on the bed and shook her head trying to stop the memories coming but to no avail. She turned to her side and sank her head back onto her pillow shutting her eyes tight.

Drifting back to her past, Hermione remembered the day she met James and Lily. She was seventeen. Ten years had passed since she was bought to the orphanage. Nobody had wanted to adopt her because they found that she was too old. The couples always wanted small children or babies. But Hermione's luck was about to change and for the better. At least for now.

It was a few days before Christmas and the last day of school before the holidays and she was walking back to the orphanage when she looked and saw a book on Mythology. She was always interested in that sort of thing, myths and legends of the world. The book intrigued her so much that Hermione really wanted it. She went into the shop and asked the shop keeper how much it was but when told she couldn't afford it, Hermione left feeling saddened. The next day she went back to the store and stood in front of the showcase and stared longingly at the book. Hermione remembered how she stood there in the freezing cold staring for hours at the book, people walking pass and staring at her as if she was a vagrant dressed in rags with only a thin coat on. She remembered how determined she looked to get the book. She'd left when it got dark and was scolded severely by Miss Cranky for not doing her chores that day. Beaten so harsh she went to bed that night lying on her small cot crying softly. The only thing that calmed her down was the book she wanted, so with determination she had started thinking of ways of getting it.

Hermione opened her eyes and stared at the darkness. She sighed and remembered the look and smile she had on her face when she finally decided how she was going to get the money.

It was the day before Christmas Eve. Making sure to get up early and do all her chores so she wouldn't be scolded when she got back Hermione left the orphanage. She walked all the way to the more prominent side of London and stood inside an alleyway. She remembered how nervous she felt that day. Her hands were clammy and her eyes twitchy. She had tried to abandon her plans twice but the book kept popping into her head making her go ahead with the plans.

It was around noon when Hermione spotted her victim. He had pulled up in a black Mercedes-Benz SLR in front of the Bank. From the looks of his car alone Hermione could tell he was rich. He was dressed in a blue suit and a coat that Hermione knew was worth more than her. He stepped out and went round the front of the car and opened the passenger door to reveal the most beautiful woman Hermione had ever seen in her entire life. She wore a green dress which didn't clash with her bright red flowing hair. Together the couple made a striking pair. They walked passed Hermione's hiding spot and went into the bank. Hermione had then crept out and stood by the bank doors ready to set her plan into motion.

Half an hour later the couple came out of the bank arguing.

"See James, I told you not to let him have his trust fund early. But no…u just had too. Look what he's done now. Drawn it all out and spent it on a motorcycle, and a yacht. A yacht James! What was he thinking? I swear when I get my hands on him, I'll kill him," said the woman angrily.

"Now darling don't be hard on him. I did a similar thing at his age remember," the man said smiling.

"Yes James, but yours was for a good cause whereas your son's cause is an egotistical attempt to show those friends of his who is better well off."

The man stopped and turned to the woman, "If it makes you feel better I'll talk to him…"

"I demand that you do better than talk to him James. You're always too soft when it comes to him. He gets away with everything he does," the woman had snapped exasperatedly.

"Fine I'll…"

At that moment Hermione decided to make her move. She walked hurriedly to the couple and bumped into James accidentally. He was pushed backward. By then Hermione had composed herself and looked at the man.

"I…I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Excuse me?" With that said, Hermione ran off shaking hard with every step she took. In the distance she heard the man shouting about his wallet being stolen. Running faster Hermione hid inside a café and tried to calm her nerves down.

That same afternoon she went to the book shop and bought the book. The shop keeper was stunned when she paid him the money for the book but kept quiet. That night Hermione went to bed happy.

It was Christmas Eve when Hermione got the shock of her life. Miss Cranky had told them that a couple was coming to the orphanage to donate money and that she wanted them to be on their best behavior. The kids had spent the entire morning cleaning the whole house. By afternoon, Hermione was exhausted and just wanted to go to her room and relax. She was sitting in the play room reading the book when Miss Cranky came into the room followed by two people Hermione never wanted to see again in her life. To say she was shock was understatement. They introduced themselves and started chatting with the kids and Miss Cranky who was all smiles.

Hermione remembered making herself scarce. She was frightened as to what they would do to her if they saw her. She kept herself busy in the kitchen until it opened to reveal Miss Cranky and her guests. Hermione's eyes went wide when she saw them enter. The couple was also stunned into silence. Hermione lowered her head and didn't say a word.

"Miss Cranky, do you mind leaving us and the young lady alone for a few minutes," the man asked.

Miss Cranky looked baffled. She had no clue why the couple wanted to be with Hermione. Her eyes narrowed and she looked at me warningly, her eyes flashing saying behave or else. Turning and smiling, she told the man in a sweet sickeningly voice, "Why yes of course Mr. Potter."

When she was gone, the couple looked at each other and then the man spoke.

"I see we meet again Miss...um… I'm sorry but what is your name?" he asked

"It's Hermione," I said shakily

Before her husband could say anything the woman cut him off, "That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl like you. It's Greek is it not?"

"Thank-you Madam and yes my…my n…name is Greek."

"You may call Mrs. Potter dear. And don't look so frighten. My Husband and I mean no harm," she said coming up to me and raising my chin to look at her.

I saw her smiling and nodded in understanding.

"It was a very foolish thing you did yesterday Hermione," said the man suddenly.

"James! I thought we agreed to let it pass."

"What? I'm just saying. And I know what we agreed. But really, Miss Hermione here doesn't know what she could've gotten herself into," He'd said pointing out to me.

Hermione started trembling and said shakily, "Look Sir. I know what I did was wrong. But I can explain."

Hermione had then sat at the dinning room table and explained to the Potters why she did what she did and apologized again. Afterwards they all agreed to forget it. The afternoon continued quite nicely with them all chatting about all sorts of things until the Potters said they had to go. Hermione had told the Potters to wait and had gone to her room and brought the wallet and handed it to Mr. Potter apologizing once again. They had then left saying their goodbyes and that they would keep in touch.

The next day Christmas came as a shock to her when the Potters and an unknown blond haired man came back and went to chat with Miss Cranky. A couple of hours later Miss Cranky, the Potters and the other man, who was introduced later as Lucius Malfoy came looking for her. They had told her that they were adopting her and that she was coming to live with them. Hermione was stunned and remembered asking them if they were serious. They had shaken their heads saying yes with wide smiles. Feeling the happiest she had ever felt in her life, Hermione had lunged herself at them and started crying. She had left the orphanage that day never to return to it.

Her new life was beautiful; she now lived in a house with people who cared for her. Who gave her everything she ever wanted sometimes her asking and sometimes they giving her freely as much as she protested. The Potters had taken her out of her old school and put her into a private school where she quickly succeeded beyond her level. She had graduated at the top of her class with honors. And she had then gone on to study Law, succeeding in that too.

She had also made lots of friends, but her best friend being Draco Malfoy, whom she attended Law School with. He was the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

Hermione's only problem living with the Potters or in other words Aunt Lily and Uncle James as she had dubbed them was their son Harry. From the first day they'd met he had never like her and vice versa. He didn't like the fact that she was taking advantage of his parents' generosity towards her as he had told her at the time. From then on she had kept clear of him when ever he was home.

The avoidance had continued until he had moved back permanently home to carry on his duties at Potter Industries. She had continued to avoid him until one day she had come home early and went to the pool to cool of. She didn't know he was there till he had spoken her name. Recoiling she had let out a shriek and yelled at him for not telling her she wasn't alone. She remembered him watching her, his eyes roving all over her body. She had felt like was under a microscope. She had told him to stop staring and he had just given her an amused look and got out the pool. Hermione had sucked in her breath when he had risen from the water. He was only wearing swimming trunks. The upper half of his body devoid of clothing and glistening from the water drops slithering down his lean and muscular torso. Running a hand through is black shaggy hair he had turned around and caught her off guard ogling him.

He had then given her a sexy smirk and then said silkily, "See something you like Granger?" He had watched her open and close her mouth with no words coming out. He had then laughed out loud and picked up his towel and walked into the house still laughing. Hermione remembered feeling so mortified at her reaction towards him that day.

Over the next few weeks she had cursed and slapped herself whenever she remembered. She didn't once stay at the house long enough. She worked long hours during the day and at night kept to herself in her room. She had kept that routine for three whole months until Lily had called her on it. Hermione never told her anything about what happened the day at the pool. All she told her was that she didn't want to fall back on her studies. Lily had believed her and said nothing more.

The sound of screeching tires brought Hermione back to reality. Looking at the digital clock beside her she saw it was 2am in the morning. Sighing exhaustedly from replaying the past she laid her head back onto the pillow and drifted to sleep.

**AN: Well that's it for now…I have to say though I'm not exactly pleased with this chapter…felt I could have done a better job…so please review and tell me what u guys think…**

**Dragoneyes**


	5. A Morning at the Potters

**AN: Thanks for the review… Oh one more thing…Winky and Dobby are humans in this fic.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine…blah…blah…blah….yadda…yadda…yadda…well except Jordan and Nikko.**

**_Their Immediate Family_**

**_By: Dragoneyes5000_**

**_Chapter 5: A Morning at the Potters_**

"Jordan, get back here and put your shoes on?"

"Nikko, for crying out loud, will you stop pulling of your jumper? I just put it back on for the tenth time this morning," growled a frustrated Harry Potter.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, you can't catch me," a little boy with black unruly hair shrieked gleefully as he watched his big brother chase him around with a blue shoe in his hand.

Perturbed with Jordan, Harry turned back to put Nikko's jumper on again.

"No. Don't want it," another little boy with the same unruly hair as the first screamed dodging his brother's hand and running off to join his other brother on the other side of the room.

Harry cursed under his breath. He had been up at the crack of dawn because he couldn't sleep. Sitting in the home office trying to work on a contract proposal, memories of his past came rushing refusing to leave him alone. Then at six a fax came alerting him that his 1 pm meeting had been changed to 7:45 am instead, turning his whole schedule upside down.

After which he tried getting through to Dobby and Winky to see if they could come in to see the kids but got a negative on that saying that they had already made plans for the day, which then he had the brilliant idea of the boys starting preschool early hence bringing him back to his current predicament of getting them ready to go and thus him making it on time to his meeting.

"Look if you two don't come here and let me finish dressing you, you'll be late for your first day of preschool," Harry told them. And I'll be late for my meeting he muttered.

"What is pisscwool?" asked Nikko.

"It's preschool Nikko and it's where you go to learn, make friends and have fun." said Harry smiling and trying to sound excited to get the boys to comply with his wishes.

"Yearn? What is that?" asked Jordan frowning.

Sighing and dismissing Jordan's question for now, Harry ran his fingers through is hair and decided to approach the twins differently.

"Look Boys. I have a very important meeting today that I can't miss. I need you both to co…I need you both to help me out here."

"But I don't wanna go nowhere. Wanna stay home with Ms. Winky and Mr. Dobby," said Nikko.

"Me too." said Jordan.

"Winky and Dobby can't come in today to watch you. It's their day off remember."

"Why not?"

"Yeah, why not? They do it all the time when mummy and daddy are bisyes." said Nikko frowning this time.

Looking at the clock for like the hundredth time that morning, Harry looked at the boys. Okay desperate times calls for desperate measures Harry thought. Walking towards them silently, Harry grabbed a distracted Nikko and lifted him by his two arms.

"Ah gottcha!" Harry exclaimed triumphantly.

Nikko began screaming and squirming to get loose. Harry sat him down on the bed and held him in a tight grip while trying to wrestle the red jumper back on at the same.

Thinking his brother was being hurt, Jordan came barreling towards Harry punching and kicking him from the back with his little fists and legs shouting, "Let go of my brother? You're hurting him."

"Arggg…Ouch…Jordan stop that? I'm not hurting him?"

"Yes you are. Let. Him. Go?" screamed Jordan as he proceeded to grab a handful of Harry's hair to get him away from Nikko.

Seeing Harry distracted a bit Nikko sank his teeth onto the hand gripping him and held on making Harry release him immediately. Nikko then quickly started pounding his fists on Harry's chest.

"What the f…Ouch…Stop…Let go. Now." shouted Harry in pain.

Suddenly heavy footsteps came pounding down the corridor and the bedroom door was flown open.

There standing in the doorway was a short petit woman in her early fifties gaping at the scene before her.

Hands covering her mouth and eyes wide, she couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Looking at the woman in the doorway laughing like a hyena, Harry's anger grew.

"Instead of bloody laughing like a god damn hyena. Come get these freaking cretins of me?" He growled at her angrily.

"Master Harry! Don't use such language in front of the younglings," she reprimanded. She then bent and pried Jordan and Nikko fists away from Harry.

She calmed the twins down and she then turned to study Harry trying to recompose himself. He looked disheveled. His robe was hanging of his shoulders and his hair was messier than usual. She could tell he was furious because his hands and jaws were clenched and eyes his were burning wholes into the twins.

"Master Harry. What happened?" she asked with a straight face. Well as straight as she could.

"He ignored her and snapped, "Just get these two dressed and ready to leave in the next…," looking at the clock, Harry saw that he had forty-five minutes left before the meeting started. "In the next 10 minutes.

"What? Why? It's only 7am?" she said looking from a disheveled Harry to the clock.

"Well Winky the boys are starting preschool as of today. And if we don't hurry and get them there, I'm going be late for my meeting. So just don't there gaping at me, get a move on and dress them." he said a bit snappishly and strolled out of the room leaving a shocked and amused Winky to attend to the boys.

**10 Minutes Later**

Harry came running down the stairs with his briefcase and car keys in his hands. Looking in the foyer he didn't see anyone. Damn it. Where are they? He thought. Hearing childish laughter coming from the kitchen he went in. Sitting at the table feet dangling were his evil twin ahem I mean twin brothers chatting happily with Winky as if nothing had happened.

Now they both looked clean and decent. They were both wearing long soft kaki pants. Their hair were brushed back neatly as it could get and surprise, surprise they were wearing the same shoes and jumpers he had been wrestling them to put on not ten minutes ago, except the items were on the opposite twin. Instead Nikko had on the blue jumper and matching shoes and Jordan had on the red one with the red color matching shoes. A taken back Harry thought, wait a minute isn't that Nikko's jumper Jordan is wearing and isn't that Jordan's shoes Nikko is wearing. Confused Harry cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"Good morning. I see we're all dressed and ready to go. Um…question though…why are Nikko and Jordan wearing each other's clothing?" he asked.

Confused at Harry's question, Winky looked at the boys and then thought back to her little chat with the boys while dressing them. Oh…she thought. She chuckled and said, "Well Master Harry, it seems your little comedy fest with the boys this morning happen to be about clothing."

"What? I don't understand?" said Harry.

Snifling a laugh Winky told him, "Well you see, you made the boys put on each other's clothing." she said shrugging as if it solved everything.

Taking a minute and then catching on Harry growled deeply, "You mean to tell that all the running about and flinging of clothing was due to a blunder of whose clothing was who's?"

Laughing a bit Winky shook her head up and down saying yes.

Harry flung his hands in the air and then looked at the boys who were meanwhile watching him in their different positions at the table.

"Why didn't you two just tell me that instead of having me run all over the place trying to catch you?"

"Me and Jordy thinks it was funny, right Jordy?" said Nikko innocently. Jordan looked at his big brother and smiled cheekily at him and nodded his head.

Harry chocked back a harsh retort and clenched his briefcase tightly just in case he got the urge to strangle his 5 year brothers. Breathing in and out Harry thought, one of these days I'll look back at this moment and laugh. Yes that's what I'll do.

Looking at his watch he stifled a groan. He had barely 20 minutes to get to his meeting. He raised his head and told the boys sternly, "Come on? Let's go? We're late as it is."

Walking through to the foyer Harry turned to Winky and said calmly, "I'm sorry about yelling at you this morning." Winky just nodded in understanding. She had already forgiven him for his earlier rudeness towards her. She knew this had to be hard on him, after all this was new to him. She also knew how much he was sacrificing by taking care of his brothers and her whole heart went out to him just for that.

Turning to Winky once more, "How comes you're here anyways? I thought you said you couldn't come?" he asked.

"I told Dobby that you sounded desperate on the phone this morning and that I was worried. So I told him I'd come see what was so urgent."

Looking at the boys and seeing them making hand gestures at her, she sighed and then looked at Harry. "You know Master Harry I can take care of the boys. You don't need to take them to preschool today." She told him.

No. It's alright Winky. It's yours and Dobby's day off. I had no right imposing, especially this early in the morning. And plus I think it's time the boys started preschool anyways. The last time I spoke to my parents they'd decided that they would enroll the boys at Luna's Preschool sometime this year so why not a little early. Besides the boys are beginning to become a handful and I don't want them harassing you and Dobby all the time. And don't start that thing again about it's your job."

"But Mas…"

Holding up a hand to ward Winky off Harry said, "No buts Winky. I've made my decision. Oh and about the whole master thing, I thought I told both you and Dobby to stop it and just call me Harry."

Winky didn't say a word. She just nodded mutely and then turned to the boys and shook her head sadly at them.

Hearing the boys sigh beside him, Harry turned and opened the closet. "Come on boys hurry grab your coats and let's go." he said

They seemed to comply because they did what he told them within less than a minute muttering quietly amongst themselves. Mmm…well it's about time they realized who's the boss around here, he thought grinning like an idiot.

Or maybe not because the last thing he heard as they were leaving through the front door was, "Don't forget Ms. Winky, you owe us lots of ice-cream for doing this," they chimed enthusiastically and ran down the steps laughing.

Before he could comment on that with Winky she looked at him innocently and slammed the door shut in his face. With a shake of his head, Harry turned and walked down the steps towards his car sighing and thought once more, oh yeah, so much for being the boss around here.

**AN: Well hoped you all enjoyed this chapter…Let me know what u think? **

**This chapter was supposed to be something else but then I thought that I hadn't written any scenes with the twins as yet so I decided to write this instead.**

**Oh yeah one thing to WHERE-MY-HEART-RESIDES: I Know I said this chapter would have another big revelation; well it will be in the next chapter coming up soon.**


End file.
